


Forging a Rhythm

by erykah101



Series: A Series of Improbable Events [23]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erykah101/pseuds/erykah101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working together is initially harder than expected for Josh and Donna. Set a couple of months into the new Santos Administration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forging a Rhythm

Donna walked into her office with Bonnie in tow, checking items off on her pad.

“You’ve had three calls from Curtis Schaefer. He’s asking again about the flowers.”

Donna snorted.

“At some point in the next four years he’ll get the message that Helen doesn’t care at all about the flowers!” She said.

Bonnie smiled.

"Sam Seaborn asked for some time to go over the revised agenda memo you sent him.”

“Make that a priority.” Donna replied. Bonnie scribbled on her pad.

"You had a call from the British Embassy.”

“From the Embassy or from Lord Marbury?” Donna asked as she sat down at her desk.

Bonnie handed her a post it note. Donna laughed as she read the message.

“That’s not urgent! Make sure he’s towards the end of my call sheet. It’ll be a fun way to end the day.” She said and Bonnie added a note. “What else?”

"Amy Gardner asked for some time." She said.

Donna’s head snapped up.

“What for?” She asked.

“She just insisted that she wanted some time with you.”

"Perfect.” Donna muttered. “Give her ten minutes some time after lunch, but get me out of it after ten minutes. Anything else?” 

Bonnie paused and Donna looked up at her questioningly.

“Ten calls from Mr Lyman’s office…” Bonnie sounded apologetic.

"Show me." Donna said firmly.

Bonnie handed over a stack of post its. Donna went through them one by one.

“Get me some time with him.” She sighed.

“When?” Bonnie asked.

“As soon as he’s free.”

\--

“Margaret!” Josh yelled from his office.

There was no response even though the door was open. He let his head drop back in frustration, then leant forward and used the intercom.

“Margaret, has there been any response from Donna’s office?”

“For the sixth time, no, she’s still unavailable.”

“Try again please.” He paused. “No wait, I’ll do it.”

Two seconds later Margaret appeared in the doorway. He stopped as he was reaching for phone.

“What?” He asked her.

“Are you sure you want to do that? You already called a couple of times.” She winced. “Six times, and you’ve asked me to call four times. And six times yesterday. Eight the day before…”

“You think I’m calling too much?” He asked, looking concerned.

“Not if you’re stalking her.” She deadpanned. “Then you could stand to try a few more times.”

He moved back from the phone.

She handed him a file.

“The poll data.” She said as he took it. He tossed it on the desk, ignoring it.

Margaret’s phone rang and she went out to answer it.

“Thank goodness! She can come over now. Please, please have her come over now.” He heard Margaret say. He frowned at the desperation in his assistant’s tone.

Margaret appeared in the doorway.

“Donna’s on her way over.” She said.

He sat up straighter. Margaret shook her head and went back to her desk.

Josh tidied up some of his papers into neater piles and ran fingers over his hair, trying to smooth it. He picked up a briefing book and pretended to read it.

“Go right on in, Donna.” He heard Margaret say a few minutes later.

He studiously kept his eyes on the book as her heels tapped on the floor and came to a stop in front of him. Only then did he look up. She looked annoyed.

“Hi.” He said, trying for a smile.

She held up a stack of pink post its.

“Were these all urgent?” She asked dryly.

He suddenly felt at a disadvantage with her standing over him, so he stood up and walked over to the door to close it.

“Josh, what are you doing?” She asked flatly.

“Enhancing the spirit of co-operation between our two offices?” He asked hopefully.

She cocked an eyebrow and held up the post its again.

“Nice flowers in the lobby.” She read off the first one, then moved to the second. “Helen’s  dress looks good on TV.” She went to a third. “Your hair looks great.” She looked up at him. “Thank you, but all a little unnecessary running commentary from the second most powerful man in the country!”

He looked sheepish.

“Why Josh?” She demanded.

He stuck his hands in his pockets.

“I’m just trying to show that I appreciate what you do.” He said.

“On one level, that’s sweet,” she said. “It’s also coming off just, ever so slightly, _insane_.”

“Donna!” He exclaimed.

“Why are you doing this?” She asked again, softly now.

He sighed and looked away.

“I was trying to be supportive.” He said to the floor. “I’ve been working long hours for the past few months and sometimes you’re asleep when I get back...” He looked back up at her. “I don’t want to end up like Leo.” He said sincerely. “I don’t want to mess this up.”

Donna hit him with the post its. Then her face melted into a smile. She moved closer and kissed him. He reached for her to kiss her back.

“Josh…” She said between kisses.

“Umhmm.” He replied between kisses.

“Stop calling my office.”

He pulled back to look at her.

“You said it was sweet.” He grinned.

“And insane!” She smiled back.

“Okay, I will stop being insane.” He agreed, stroking her back.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” She joked.

"Hey!" He replied indignantly, but it was cut off as she pulled him back in for another kiss.

\--

“Hi Sam.” Donna said from the doorway to his office.

“Donna.” He acknowledged, standing up as she came in.

She gestured at him with both hands to sit down as she sat in the chair opposite him.

“You wanted to discuss the revised agenda?” Donna asked as he sat.

“Yes, yes, mostly it’s fine.” He said warily.

“Good,” She said, nodding. “Helen is very keen to compliment her husbands agenda, not work against him.”

He nodded slowly. Donna raised her eyebrows.

“You didn’t call me over here to talk about the agenda did you?” She asked perceptively.

“We got the poll data back from Joey.” He said bluntly, putting his hand on top of a file on his desk.

“And?” She asked, giving nothing away.

“There’s a question in here that didn’t come from this office.”

He met and held her gaze. She looked confidently back at him.

“I asked Joey to put it in.” She admitted unapologetically. “Has Josh seen it?”

“I don’t think he’s read it yet.”

“How do you know?” She asked.

Sam snorted a laugh.

“He hasn’t started yelling yet.” Sam replied.

\--

Donna’s intercom buzzed.

“Amy Gardner’s here.” Bonnie informed her.

“Send her in, Bonnie.” Donna replied.

Her hand automatically went to nervously smooth her hair, but she broke off the gesture in frustration at herself.

The office door opened and Amy walked in.

“Donna.” she acknowledged.

“Amy.” Donna said back. She didn’t stand up, but she gestured for Amy to sit.

“Thanks for seeing me.” Amy replied, her mouth twisting into that strange little smile of hers.

“Anytime.” Donna smiled. “What can I do for you?”

“The poll question.” She paused. “You put it in there.”

"Which question?" Donna asked nonchalantly.

“You know which question.” Amy replied, looking amused. “The one Josh didn’t want Joey to ask.”

“How do you know it came from me?” Donna asked casually, admitting nothing.

“Because I didn’t put it there, and Lou didn’t, and Sam didn’t.” She said, still smiling. “And apart from us you’re the only one around here who isn’t scared of him.”

“It’s a question relevant to this office.” Donna replied casually. “It’s completely in my remit to ask Joey to add questions.”

“I never said it wasn’t.” Amy agreed. “It’s exactly what I would have done, if I was doing your job.”

“Thank you for the…”

“But that’s the thing.” Amy cut in. “It’s what I would have done.” She met and held Donna’s gaze. “I wouldn’t have expected it coming from you.”

“Amy, you have no idea what to expect from me.” Donna replied seriously.

“I’m starting to see that.” She mused. “I’m also starting to see why you’re sitting here now.” She looked around at the office appreciatively. “It’s a nice office.”

“It is now that I can get the pictures to stay up.” Donna smiled wryly.

Amy laughed.

“They pulled that on you too?” She asked. “How do they do that?”

Donna rolled her eyes.

“They’re brilliant, but people would be horrified if they knew the childish frat boys we have running this country.” She mused dryly.

Amy nodded her agreement.

“C.J. always referred to the women of these offices as the Sisterhood.” Donna went on.

“Yeah.” Amy looked away and smiled her most twisted smile. “I heard but it always seemed a cushy club for favoured sisters only.”

Her demeanour made it clear that she never felt she was one of them.

“It means all of us.” Donna said sincerely and Amy snapped her attention back to her. “We’re all on the same side.” She continued. “I don’t know if you resent me for getting this job…” Donna held her gaze. “Or for getting the man you wanted.”

“You’re welcome to him.” Amy tried to brush it off casually.

“He cared about you a lot.” Donna said. “I never tried to come between you.”

“That wasn’t really your call.” Amy admitted, a little bitterly.

“I won't apologise for how things worked out.” Donna smiled.

“Why’d you put the question in?” Amy asked, abruptly changing the subject.

“Because we need to know the answer.” Donna said.

“Yes we do.” Amy agreed.

"I'm not trying to anger anyone, least of all Josh.” Donna told her. “I’m not playing games here. We’re all on the same side. Even with a Democratic congress, we’re going to have a hard time getting through our agenda. A lot of people aren’t going to agree with all of it. Josh is more of an idealistic than he likes to admit…”

“Josh an idealist?” Amy scoffed.

“Yes.” Donna replied sincerely.

"You may be the only one who thinks that." She mused wryly.

“You have to get Josh.” Donna smiled.

Amy laughed again.

There was a knock on the door.

“Come in.” Donna called.

Bonnie popped her head through the door.

“You wanted me to remind about your meeting with Curtis.” Bonnie said.

Donna smiled at her.

“It’s okay Bonnie. I’ll just be a few more minutes.”

Bonnie frowned but nodded and left. She didn’t have a meeting with Curtis, that was the excuse to get rid of Amy.

“I don’t care what happened in the past.” Donna said as she turned back to Amy. “We’re all on the same side now.”

“So you keep saying.” Amy mused wryly.

“I want it to be clear.” Donna replied. “Helen has a women’s issues skewed agenda, and you’re the expert on that. She’s trusting me to get it done and I’m going to need your help with it.” She smiled. “I just want you to remember that you and I don’t need to be in opposition on most of this… and that neither of us are fighting Josh.”

“Putting in that question isn’t about fighting Josh?” Amy asked sardonically.

“No, it isn’t.” Donna replied sincerely. “The poll data will speak for itself. I won't need to say a word about that.”

“He’s still gonna be mad as hell.” Amy pointed out.

“Yes he will.” Donna smiled sadly.

\--

There was a knock on the door.

“Come in.” Donna called, looking up from the email she had been drafting on the computer.

Bonnie opened the door and slightly closed it again behind her.

“Donna, Mr Schaefer is outside and he’s insisting on a few minutes with you.” Bonnie said in a stage whisper, sounding both apologetic and a little scared.

“Show him in, Bonnie.” Donna smiled understanding.

The Chief Usher was an intimidating presence in person. He often made it clear that he felt the White House was his, and that they were all just hooligans who had invaded it.

Donna stood to greet him.

“Curtis.” She smiled welcomingly.

“Miss Moss!” He exclaimed. “I simply cannot work like this! I need a reply from Mrs Santos about the arrangements for the dinner.”

“And Curtis, you’ll have it in plenty of time. The First Lady is looking over them right now.” Donna replied patiently.

“But, Miss Moss, I…”

“Curtis!” Helen Santos’s voice came from the doorway. “I’m so glad you’re here.” She closed the door, crossed the room to join them, turned to Donna and handed her a file. “I’ve just finished looking over these and I’ve marked my changes.”

She discreetly winked at Donna – a post it attached to the top said “Bonnie told me” - before turning to Curtis, oozing charm.

“The flowers in our bedroom are lovely today Curtis.” She said. “Orchids?”

He preened at the praise.

“Yes, Ma’am.” He said. “They are…”

He broke off at the sound of a commotion outside the door.

"You can’t… She’s with…” They heard Bonnie feebly say.

Josh burst in through the door and made a beeline straight for Donna.

“Donna!! What the hell?!” He demanded. “You know that question had no place being in there! What did you think you were doing going behind my back like that!”

It was only when he paused that he realised they weren’t alone. He froze as he saw that the Chief Usher and First Lady were looking at him in shocked silence.

“Curtis,” Helen said abruptly. “Let’s continue this in my office.”

She guided him out, turning back in the doorway with a concerned expression. Donna nodded to her and made an gesture with her hand trying to indicate that she was okay.

Josh spoke as soon as the door clicked shut behind her.

“Donna, I’m sorry.” He said softly. “I shouldn’t have…” He trailed off.

She didn’t answer. She walked back behind her desk, looking down at it instead of at him.

“Donna?” He asked when she still said nothing.

Finally she looked up and met his eyes.

“Never do that again.” She said softly.

He looked shocked by the vehemence in her voice.

“I work with you, not for you.” She continued, still soft, quietly angry. “Whatever the reason, personal or professional, never barge into this office and embarrass me like that again.”

“Donna,” He began steadily. “You must have known I’d be angry that you put in that question.”

“I’ll have Bonnie call Margaret to arrange some time later so we can talk about that.” She paused. “Right now I think you should leave.”

“Fine. I’m sorry. I was out of line coming in here like that. I know you wouldn’t burst into my office...”

He was looking at her apologetically, concerned that she hadn’t softened one inch despite his apology. He ran out of words and just looked at her, hoping for anything.

“Get out Josh.” She said softly.

They looked at each other for a moment longer. She stayed resolute despite him looking horrified. Finally he turned and left.

Donna slumped into her chair, let out a long breath and, leaning forward, deliberately thumped her head on the desk.

“Ouch.”  She said quietly.

\--

Later that afternoon there was a knock on Josh’s door. He put down the briefing book he’d actually been reading. Margaret came in without waiting for his answer.

“Donna’s here.” She said seriously. He knew that she would have heard exactly what happened from Bonnie. The assistant’s knew everything.

He nodded at her and Margaret stepped out of the way to let Donna in.

He stood up and tried for a smile as she walked in. She didn’t smile back, so he let his smile fade as he gestured to the seat opposite his desk and moved to sit too. She stayed standing, so he stopped mid manoeuvre and stood up straight again too. He stuck his hands into his pockets.

“Why did you put the question in?” He asked, mostly calm.

“We needed to see the answer.” She replied simply.

“You unilaterally decided that?” He asked, his anger coming back.

“It’s my job to.” She said, not angry. “I was doing my job, Josh.”

"Even though you knew I wouldn’t like that.” He said, trying to keep his cool.

“Sometimes I’m going to do things that you don’t like.” She said, finally softening a little. “It doesn’t mean I’m attacking you personally.”

“It’s undermining me.” He insisted, taking his hands from his pockets and leaning on the desk towards her.

She mirrored his stance, leaning on the desk to face him.

“No, it’s not.” She said firmly. “We’re going to get nowhere if you don’t trust me.”

“I do trust you.” He shot back, surprised by the turn of the conversation.

“You need to understand that me disagreeing with you and sometimes taking actions that you don’t like isn’t disloyalty Josh.” She looked pained as she said it.

“I told you in the meeting that we weren‘t going to include that question.” He said, reclaiming his anger.

“I thought you were wrong about that.” She countered.

“You said that.”

“I did, and you over ruled me even though everyone else agreed with me.”

“They did not.” He argued.

"You pulled rank on everyone, and fine, that’s your job, but I don’t work for you.”

"Donna!" He exclaimed in frustration and turned away.

She straightened up.

“Have you even looked at the poll data?” She asked. “Or have you been too busy getting angry at me?”

He turned back to face her and she could tell from the look on his face that her assessment was right. She rolled her eyes, exasperated.

“Look at the data, Josh.” She turned to leave. Over her shoulder she said: “I’ll see you at the gala later.”

He stood there staring at the door for a while after she left, before picking up the file on his desk and sitting down to read.

\--

Josh walked into the ballroom and was immediately drawn into a corner by Bram and Lou. He was barely listening to them; instead he surreptitiously scanned the room trying to spot her.

The crowds parted slightly and there was she was talking companionably with Helen. Her simple gown of moss green silk contrasted beautifully with her pale hair and skin. His heart constricted as she grinned, then looked up and saw him. Their eyes met briefly across the room.

She turned to Helen and said something. Helen smiled wryly, patted her arm and then walked off toward her husband.

Donna started walking towards him.

Josh left Bram and Lou staring after him – Bram had been in the middle of a sentence – as he walked off towards her. He didn’t see Lou roll her eyes, or hear her declare “I need a real drink!” as she thrust her champagne glass at Bram and stalked off in the opposite direction.

Josh and Donna met halfway, stopping a metre or so apart, and just looked at each other for a moment.

Josh looked in the direction of the dance floor where a few people were dancing. He looked back at her.

“Do you wanna dance?” He asked in a tone only he could master, somehow a balance between boyishly hesitant and staggeringly cocky.

“Okay.” Donna replied, a small smile playing on her lips.

Side by side, not touching, they walked to the dance floor. They turned to face each other and smoothly moved into each other arms.

“It’s my day for apologising.” He said into her hair as they danced.

“Did you read it?” She asked close to his ear.

“Yes.” He said.

“And?” She asked.

His embarrassed laugh was also a long exhale. They both smiled and pulled each other a little closer.

“You’re not always going to be right.” He said softly.

“Neither are you.” She replied.

“How soon till we can get out of here?”  He asked, letting his hand slide lower on her back.

"Not soon enough.” She replied.

On the other side of the room, Lou walked up to Sam and Annabeth with a tumbler of whiskey in her hand.

“All’s well that ends well.” Sam commented, pointing at the couple on the dance floor.

“Ends?” Annabeth asked him. “We have four more years of this! Has she really forgiven him this easily?”

Lou took a drink and then looked over at the dancing couple. She shrugged.

“From the looks of things,” She said turning back to the face them. “She’s about ready to forgive his brains out.”

She gave them a pointed look and then walked off, leaving them with incredulous expressions at her turn of phrase. A second later they started laughing.


End file.
